


That Smile on Your Face (Is the Answer to Anyone's Prayer)

by whispered_story



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Lukas knows he hasn't always been the best boyfriend, has done a lot of things to Philip he regrets now, but he's going to spend the rest of his life making up for them. He's going to spend the rest of his life making Philip smile. [pretty much just PWP]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySlutBoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySlutBoys/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) ♥
> 
> Title taken from Kris Kristofferson's "From Here to Forever".

Lukas is running.

There are trees everywhere, tall and dark, blocking out most of the sunlight. He can hear soft laughter. Philip's. The sound is so familiar, it makes his heart ache with happiness. He's running towards Philip, legs eating up ground, and he's getting closer and closer.

Philip's laughter is suddenly drowned out by a loud buzzing sound.

Lukas wakes up with a start. 

His phone is vibrating on the nightstand, making it bang steadily against the base of the lamp it's lying next to, the screen alight and showing Philip's picture.

He fumbles for his phone and quickly swipes his thumb over the screen to accept the call. "Philip?" he asks, voice a little slurred and rough with sleep.

"H—hey," Philip says. He sounds hesitant, his voice quiet. Lukas pulls his phone away from his ear just long enough to look at what time it is. Just past 4:00.

"Hey. You okay?" he asks, turning over onto his back and rubbing his eyes.

"Fine. Just had a dream," Philip replies. "One of _those_ … you know."

"Yeah," Lukas says, because he does know. What it's like to see everything that happened to them over and over in his dreams, and some stuff they didn't see. He knows Philip dreams about his mother dying a lot. Lukas dreams about Philip dying sometimes, getting shot and bleeding out while he is unable to help him, save him. "You want me to come over?"

"No, it's fine. I'm good," Philip says. "I didn't think before calling you. I just… wanted to hear your voice, I guess."

He doesn't sound upset, not in the way Lukas has become so deeply familiar with. He just sounds _tired_. And somehow that's worse — worse than the way Philip gets choked up, the way his voice breaks, the sobs that build deep in his chest and break out as he buries his face in Lukas' chest. Lukas hates seeing Philip in pain like that, but at least it's something concrete. Emotions. This, though, makes Lukas' chest ache in a completely different way, because Philip sounds so resigned.

Lukas sighs. 

"I wish I was there with you," he murmurs. He closes his eyes and tries to picture Philip, curled up in his bed, his hair a mess from sleeping. He thinks of the way Philip tries to press up close against him, that soft smile he seems to have reserved just for him. Lukas has become pretty damn good at making Philip smile, without even having to try. Simply being there, holding Philip, seems to be enough.

There was a short period of time, a week or two, after everything went down, when Philip didn't smile at all. He just looked sad. Broken. Lukas has been shot and kidnapped, but he doesn't think he's ever felt so helpless as during that time. It didn't matter what he tried — and god, he _tried_ —; Philip remained a silent, withdrawn shell of himself. And so Lukas sat with him, held him, _cried_ with him. 

"What would you do if you were here?" Philip asks. 

Lukas shifts onto his side. "Kiss you. Make you forget all about that dream."

"Just kiss me?" Philip prods, and there's a hint of teasing and Lukas mentally high-fives himself. He knows Philip's lips are curled up ever so slightly now in a small smile, memories of his dream slowly fading as he gets distracted.

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe not." 

"What else?" 

Lukas grins to himself. "Maybe I'd touch you, too."

"Yeah?" Philip says, a little breathless.

"Yeah," Lukas echoes and he wishes he was there with Philip. Wishes he could actually touch and kiss, draw those little moans and gasps from Philip that he loves so much. That make him feel so damn good because he's the one bringing Philip pleasure, the one making him make those sweet noises and flush so beautifully. Lukas probably doesn't deserve him. Someone as kind and giving, someone as selfless as Philip. But Lukas is selfish when it comes to him. He's hurt Philip, made him lie and hide and pushed him away, but since day one he hasn't been able to let go. Since the day he saw Philip for the first time and it's like the world stopped, _he stopped_. And he can't let him go. He's not going to give Philip up until the day Philip walks away. 

And he's trying to be better now. To be what Philip needs. What he deserves. To be the guy that will hold Philip's hand, _hold him_. To be the one to entice those smiles and moans and _deserve_ them.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" Philip asks. It's followed by a yawn and Lukas smiles.

"Yeah. Bright and early."

Philip snorts in reply.

"Well, not _that_ bright and early," Lukas amends. He tugs the sheets a little higher around himself. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, you know, for talking."

"Any time," Lukas says and he means it. He'll let Philip talk his ear off and then, when he can't anymore, he'll talk for him until he's all out of words, too.

+

Philip meets him out on the porch, dressed but still looking a little sleepy, hair mussed.

Lukas drops a quick kiss onto his lips and pulls him into a hug. Philip brings his arms up and wraps them around Lukas' neck, burying his face in Lukas' shoulder for a few, too short moments. 

"Hey," Lukas murmurs, running his hand down Philip's back until it comes to rest on the dip of his spine. "Feeling better?"

He draws back to look at Philip, and finds him smiling softly.

"Yeah," Philip says, casually. Like last night didn't happen, or it wasn't a big deal. Lukas thinks it's a lesson Philip probably learned early in life — never make a big deal out of things. Especially himself.

Lukas cups Philip's face in his hands, fingers skating over his jaw, his throat, and kisses him. He takes it slow, brushes his mouth against Philip's again and again — feels those soft, perfect lips move against his, return his kisses. The tips of his fingers brush against strands of hair, thumbs digging ever so slightly into Philip's jaw. Listening. Waiting. Until Philip makes a noise — the softest, smallest noise, more of an exhale than anything — and it makes Lukas' heart soar. 

They part and Philip looks just a little bit more flushed, cheeks blushing ever so slightly. He rolls his lower lip into his mouth, white teeth digging into pink flesh. Lukas can't look away, can't move his eyes off Philip's mouth. 

Philip's lips curl up, amused. "Wanna come inside?"

"Yeah," Lukas says and his voice sounds rougher than it did before. Before either of them can move, though, he drags Philip back into another kiss. It's deeper, messier. Lukas doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Philip's mouth. It's addicting. He's known that since he first laid eyes on it and couldn't stop thinking about it. Long before their first kiss, when the thought of Philip's mouth still filled him with excitement and shame in equal parts, leaving behind a sick feeling of wrongness. And yet it was all he wanted, all he craved. To taste those lips.

Now he gets to do it. Not just here, not just secretly, but whenever he wants. And it's making him crave Philip, Philip's kisses, even more. He wants to get lost in this, just let himself fall and never come up for air again.

"Lukas," Philip mumbles, but he kisses him back when Lukas drags his lips over Philip's again and again, fingers curling in the cloth of Lukas' jacket, tugging, pulling.

"Helen and Gabe?" Lukas asks against Philip's mouth.

Philip tips his head back, lips looking bitten raw now. Sinful. 

"They're out on the lake," he says, and gives Lukas a tug. It makes them trip a little, move toward the door, and Lukas thinks Philip should have led with this, because there's nothing holding him back from going inside anymore. If he can choose between the front porch and Philip's bedroom, where he can get him naked and spread him out on the bed and _do things to him_ , well, there's just no competition.

Philip seems just as eager to get inside now. They stumble up to Philip's room, stopping a few times to share kisses and touches, while impatient fingers fumble with clothes.

Their shirts are off by the time they make it into the bedroom. Lukas kicks the door shut behind them — just in case — and reaches for Philip's jeans as he walks him back. A few months of experience have made him pretty good at this, at getting Philip naked quickly while still kissing him until they're both hard and breathless. He pops open the button and tugs the zipper down, before pushing the jeans down impatiently.

"Fuck, Lukas," Philip says between kisses, stepping out of his jeans, fingers tangled in Lukas' hair now.

"Bed," Lukas urges. He gives Philip a little push, just enough to get him to sink down onto the mattress and lay back. 

He feels a hunger deep inside of him, an overwhelming need and love and craving, as he looks at Philip, clad in just his boxer-briefs, spread out on the dark sheets. He undoes his own jeans quickly, palming himself briefly — they've barely done anything but he's so hard already, so far gone —, before stripping them off, kicking them aside. 

He crawls between Philip's legs, nudging them further apart. His fingers skate over naked, pale, smooth skin. Philip's eyes are fixed on him, eyes dark and mouth parted.

Lukas leans down and brushes their lips together, grazes his teeth over the full bottom lip. He pulls back and follows the same path with his thumb, dragging the flesh to one side. Philip's lips are a dark pink, bruised from all the kissing. Lukas wishes they could always look like this, that he could kiss Philip until he's left a permanent mark, so nobody will ever be able to look at them and not know Lukas has been there, has claimed that mouth as his.

He slides his hand further back, twists his fingers in Philip's hair and kisses him again. "What do you want?" he asks.

Philip looks at him, eyes wide and beautiful. "Whatever you want," he says on an exhale.

Lukas knows Philip is actually genuine — he's happy to give, to let Lukas set the pace. He didn't always see it, but Philip has always done that in his own way. He always ended up giving in, taking whatever Lukas was willing to give and not daring to push him further than he could. And Lukas is grateful, because as bad as he feels about it sometimes, he doesn't think he could have done it any other way. 

Lukas smiles and ducks down, kisses a path down Philip's throat, the curve of his neck, skates his fingers down the same path. He feels Philip swallow under the pad of his fingers, feels his pulse race. Lukas licks over the spot, lets his tongue slowly drag over it too, and slides his hands farther down, down Philip's sides. Philip arches ever so slightly under him, body pushing up into the touch. 

Lukas moves lower, mouth brushing over naked, warm skin as his fingers slide under the waistband of Philip's boxer-briefs. Philip lifts his hips, lets Lukas take them off easily and toss them aside. Lukas sits back then, looking down at him. All gloriously naked, eyes wide and trusting, cheeks already flushed red. Lukas' eyes travel down, catch on his mouth again, and then lower, down his body. 

For years, Lukas forced himself to look away when he was in locker rooms with other guys. Told himself looking was wrong, that he was wrong for wanting to, that he would end up in a world of pain if he did. Looking at Philip now is what he imagines a glass of water must feel like to a person dying of thirst. He can do this without shame, without fear, and it fixes something inside of him that has been broken for so long. And Philip is _beautiful_. He's beautiful when he wears his boxy leather jacket, skinny jeans and petulant frown, and he's beautiful like this, naked, with his cock hard and curved up against his stomach, his expression so open and turned on. 

And in a way, Lukas is glad he never allowed himself to really look at any other guy. To never see anyone but Philip. Because imagine having this with anyone else, being with anyone else. He can't imagine anyone else making his heart race the way Philip does, making his world narrow down to nothing but them, consuming his thoughts and life and entire being the way Philip does. 

"Please," Philip murmurs, all soft and broken. " _Lukas_."

Lukas nods. He wishes he could be more patient, could spend _hours_ exploring Philip's body. But he just _wants_. One look from Philip, one kiss, one simple touch, and Lukas’ head is usually already spinning.

He puts a hand flat on the mattress, holding himself up, as he reaches for the nightstand and gets the lube and condom from the drawer. He sits back on his haunches and Philip's thighs fall open a little wider, long legs spread around Lukas. He pops the bottle of lube open and squirts some onto his fingers. 

This is the part that he thought would be weird, once he allowed himself to think about having sex with a guy — with Philip. But he couldn't be more wrong. There's something startlingly intimate about opening Philip up for him, sliding slick fingers into him and feeling those muscles relax around him, take him in. Lukas likes watching Philip's face as he does this, the way he'll bite down on his lower lip when Lukas slowly presses the first finger in. The way his expression will smooth out, the stain on his cheeks getting redder, until his mouth goes slack with pleasure, hips rocking down onto Lukas. It's powerful and overwhelming, doing this, being _allowed_ to do this. 

Lukas works his way up from one finger to three slowly. He steals a few kisses from Philip's soft, parted mouth, ducks down to brush kisses over his neck, his chest, to graze his teeth over Philip's nipples and make him gasp, body caught between pushing up against Lukas' mouth and down onto his fingers, moaning wantonly.

Philip isn't quiet in bed. Sometimes he talks — dirty, _filthy_ things falling from his mouth that make Lukas blush and turn him on so damn much — and sometimes he doesn't say a word, but he's never _quiet_. He's all soft moans and sweet gasps, little whimpers of pleasure that Lukas wants to get lost in. 

Pressing a few final kisses to the side of Philip's throat, he pulls his fingers free, smiling against Philip's skin when he makes a soft protesting noise. He rocks their hips together, lets Philip feel how fucking hard he is, and whispers, "You wanna ride me?" He pulls back enough to look at Philip's eyes again. He curves one hand around his neck, thumb dragging over Philip's Adam's apple, the other cupping the side of his face, fingers tangled in hair that's now damp with sweat. 

"Like the first time," he adds. They've done it like that since, but Lukas' mind always goes to that first time. The memory is clouded by other things now, the knowledge of what was to come, of what else was happening weighing it down, but in those moments, what they had — what they did — was perfect. It was everything Lukas didn't know it could be and had wanted so desperately.

He presses his thumb down just a little, feels Philip's Adam's apple bob. 

"Yeah. _Yeah_ ," Philip says. Lukas smiles and kisses him, quick and soft, and then slides his hands down to Philip's waist, gripping him as he rolls them over. It's not quite as smooth as he'd hoped for, but Philip laughs softly and gets settled on top of him, hands on Lukas' chest.

Philip picks up the condom and rips the little square foil packet open quickly. He rolls it down Lukas' dick and slicks him up with lube, the touch making pleasure spark inside Lukas, heat settling deep in his stomach. One day soon, he's going to ask Philip if they can do it without a condom. Maybe it's a cliché thing to think, but he wants to feel Philip without anything between them, wants to slide in and not have there be a layer of _anything_. He's not sure it can feel more amazing than it already does, but he wants to come as close to being one with Philip as he can. To bury himself deep in him and lose himself in it. In him.

Philip touches his hip and smiles at him, before lifting up. Lukas holds his breath as Philip positions himself and slowly sinks down. He's tight and hot and Lukas thinks he should be used to it by now, but then again, he isn't sure how anyone could possibly get used to a feeling like that. Sliding into the tight heat of another person, a person he loves so completely, so overwhelmingly.

"Fuck," he gasps, and he has to force himself to hold still, to not push up. 

Philip goes slow, inch by inch, until he's fully seated. Lukas grips his thighs in his hands, feels Philip's muscles tremble under his palms, both of them panting harshly. 

"Oh god, fuck," he repeats and Philip shoots him that smug little grin, face flushed and chest heaving. He lifts up a little, just enough to make Lukas really feel it, and sinks back down, making the softest noise in the back of his throat. Lukas' groan in return is loud, guttural, but he just feels so damn good. Better than his hand ever could, better than he could have imagined in his wildest fantasies.

Philip starts riding him, slow rolls of his hips that slowly get bolder, faster. He puts his hands on Lukas' shoulders for leverage, pushing himself up and down on him and it feels _so damn good_. Lukas digs his fingers into Philip's thighs a little harder, thinks — hopes — he'll probably leave bruises there, and thrusts his hips up, pressing up, _in_.

" _Lukas_ ," Philip cries out quietly. His body is arched so beautifully, taking him. Lukas pushes up, head tilted back and Philip understands his silent plea, meets his lips in a kiss that's sloppy and breathless. His hands slide back, one hand settling on Philip's lower back, the other palming his ass. The new angle makes it harder for Philip to move, but that's okay. It's perfect. Because Lukas is buried deep inside of him and Philip is there, on top of him, in his arms, and that's all Lukas really needs. He grinds up into him, both of their hips moving restlessly, not quite in sync.

Making a spur of the moment decision, Lukas flips them over, carefully. Philip makes a surprised noise, and Lukas laughs, pulling him right back into another kiss. The movement has made him slide out a little and he shifts, finds his balance and rocks his hips forward, pressing back in. He starts thrusting, fucking Philip with slow rolls of his hips. Philip's legs wrap around his hips, urging him in deeper, fingers coming up to grip Lukas' shoulders.

The pleasure builds up inside of Lukas quickly, bubbles over like it's too much to be contained inside of him, making him feel like he's coming apart at the seams. Philip worms a hand between their bodies, and Lukas moans into his mouth, picturing it, Philip's fingers wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself while Lukas fucks him. Lukas wretches his mouth away from Philip's and presses their foreheads together, panting.

"Come on," he urges. "Come on, Philip. _Please_."

And then he moans brokenly, sound choked off, his own orgasm taking him by surprise. Waves of pleasure roll through him, and he presses in deep, holds himself still, body shaking over Philip's. He feels it when Philip comes, too, muscles tightening and sticky, hot come splashing against his stomach, Philip gasping out his name.

It's the sweetest thing Lukas has ever heard. His name said in so much pleasure, so much adoration. 

"Philip," he hushes, kisses the corner of Philip's mouth, his cheek. He can't hold himself up any longer then, and he sinks down on top of Philip, burrows his face in Philip's neck as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

Tangled and gasping for breaths, they lie together. Lukas brushes his mouth over Philip's neck.

"That was _amazing_ ," Philip murmurs. Lukas laughs softly, fingers playing over the soft skin of Philip's hips, stroking, petting. Carefully, he rolls them onto their sides and pulls Philip closer against him, wraps him up in his arms again.

+

They get up to have food and then return to bed, where they have sex again before dragging themselves out of bed to have a shower. It's spring now, warmer outside, so Helen and Gabe are usually gone for hours when they go out onto the lake, and it gives Lukas and Philip plenty of time to take it slow the second time, to fool around in the shower and make out between drying off.

They change the sheets and put on some boxer-briefs before crawling back into bed together. Lukas still feels a little intimidated by Helen — Gabe, too, but not as much — and he doesn't want her to ever catch them naked, though he knows they'd probably be more surprised if they came home and he wasn't there with Philip. 

The new sheets smell faintly of laundry detergent and Lukas rubs his cheek against the soft fabric of the pillowcase and smiles. 

Philip, facing him, nudges his foot against Lukas' and returns it, smile bright in a way it isn't often. Lukas runs a thumb down his cheek, smoothes it over the up-turned corner of his lips. "I like this," he says.

"Being in my bed?" Philip asks, amused. Lukas leans in and kisses him, just a quick peck.

"Sure," he says, because he doesn't quite know how to put into words how often he thinks about Philip's lips, about how it makes him feel when he makes him smile — proud and good and like all is right in the world. He's just going to keep trying to find ways to make him smile, make him laugh, make him moan in pleasure. Quietly, without Philip knowing, day after day after day. He's going to be there, going to hold him and kiss him and touch him. Until he's earned this, until he's made up for all the messes he's made and has become a guy who deserves someone like Philip. And when he does, he'll just keep on going.

Because he likes this. Likes who he is with Philip, because of Philip. A little less closed off, less afraid. Someone who can love another guy, who can make that guy smile. Who can make him happy instead of miserable. And maybe Philip is too good for him. But Philip is too good for anyone, and for some unfathomable reason, after everything, Lukas is the one he wants. 

"You're looking at me funny."

"What?" Lukas asks, focusing back on the present, on Philip. Looking at him with those eyes, those beautiful, expressive eyes.

"You're looking at me funny," Philip says. He shifts closer, ducks his head down to settle it under Lukas' chin, lips brushing against his collar bone. 

"Just thinking," Lukas murmurs.

"'bout what?"

"Nothing," Lukas says. "Just… I love you."

Philip laughs quietly, the movement of his body jostling Lukas a little. "Okay, weirdo. I love you, too."

"Yeah," Lukas says.

 _I know_ , he thinks. _I know and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world._

It may have been a rough start, taking Lukas months to understand what he and Philip had, but he knows just how lucky he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story), [tumblr](whispered-story.tumblr.com/) and [livejournal](http://akintay.livejournal.com/), if you want to!


End file.
